Back to School
by Miss Lisha
Summary: This is the sequel to The Forest. What's with Draco and Hermione? Who is Gwen? What's the point to this story! Will they get back together? CHAPTER 8 is up!
1. The Burrow

Disclaimer: I have owned few things in my life. Of these few things include:   
~my $150 stereo bought for me from grandparents   
~my nail polish   
~some of my clothes   
~my 300 some books   
and answer me one question. Do you see Harry Potter in this list? Hmmm? No didn't think so. If I owned Harry Potter(which I don't if you haven't figured that out by now) my list would probably be 30 times what it is now. 

A/N: This fic probably will be sporadically posted because I have practice for Grease starting on Monday! I have to go through the costume closet. Eek! 

BTW- This is a sequel to "The Forest" which you should read first. It is pretty short all though it has 5 chapters.   


>**Back to School**   
Chap.1   
>**_The Burrow_**

"Ron. We need to talk." Hermione whispered to Ron as they left the dinning room. 

"All right. Meet me in my room in ½ an hour." 

½ an hour later Hermione knocked on Ron's door. "Come in." Hermione walked in to see Ron lying on his bed. "Have a seat." he said patting the bed. She walked over and sat on the bed. "What did you want to talk about?" He asked tossing a ball up in the air and catching it. 

"Well... I think we should talk about what happened down at the lake." Her usual all knowing attitude diminished to a shy demure one. 

"Sure. What about it?" He asked distractedly tossing the ball up. 

"Would you listen to me?!" Hermione snatched the ball from the air. 

"I'm listening. I don't see anything wrong with what happened down at the lake." Ron replied. 

"Ron! We are seventeen! We can't ..." she changed her tactics. "You know what would have happened if Ginny hadn't interrupted us." 

"Yeah. So?" 

"So?" she screeched. "What do you mean so? Ron! We can't do this!" 

"Hermione. I think you are getting carried away here." he sat up. "It was a kiss." 

"Um hum. a kiss. Just a perfectly ordinary kiss. It may have started out that way, but it quickly changed. Bloody hell Ron! You untied my bathing suit!" 

"Yes I did. And you liked it Hermione. You are being a hypocrite." 

"Oooh! I am going to bed!" She jumped off the bed followed by Ron. 

"Hermione." He grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him and smashed his lips to hers. She violently pushed away. 

"Leave me alone Ron!" She yelled with venom. She ran out of the room barely missing Harry. He walked into the room. 

"What was that?" Harry asked puzzled. 

"Hell if I know!" Ron exclaimed.   


* * *   
A/N: Thats the end of chapter 1. I'll try to get the second one up soon. But no promises. I mean in the first part of this story "The Forest" between the 4th and the 5th part was a year long for me. Well review and I'll put your name at the front of the next chapter. 


	2. The Train to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Hmmm... Well if any of you are stupid enough to actually think I own Harry Potter and company... I think you deserve to be brought to court. Because, lets face it. The only one who owns Harry Potter exclusively is J.K Rowling. And um yeah I'm not her. 

A/N: Thanks to my 2 lone reviewers!   
kris10michelle - thanks. I hope it doesn't take that long either. But school is a hassle and then I have play practice for "Grease". So I don't have much time. 

amythest - I'm writing! Slowly but surely... I love cuteness! Thanx! 

~~~Anywaz I just wanted to say whatever happens, Draco is still evil.   
  


* * *

  


>Back to School   
Chap.2   
>The Train to Hogwarts   


"Oh he just makes me so mad!" Hermione exclaimed. She glanced over at the other person in the train compartment. "Ginny are you paying attention?" 

"Geez Hermione! Could you stop it already. I know he makes you mad. But if you don't shut up about it I'm going to throw you out the window. You have been talking non-stop since we left the platform." 

"Um... Ginny you can't throw me out the window. It's sealed." 

"I can find a way, believe me!" Ginny exclaimed as she bounced out of the compartment. Hermione leaned back against the seat and starred out of the window. It wasn't her fault that Ron wasn't speaking to her. He was the one that wouldn't listen. It was good reasoning also. She didn't want to end up pregnant at 17. She turned her head as the compartment door opened. 

"So the mudblood is all alone. No friends willing to protect." 

"Stuff it Malfoy!" 

"Oh! I'm hurt! You really cut to the case Granger." 

"What do you want?" Hermione asked glaring at Draco. 

"Nothing really. Just wondering why your best girlfriend just threatened to throw you out a sealed window." He said with a smirk. 

"None of your business." 

"Could it possibly be something to do with Weasley and Potter? Did you have a lovers' spat?" 

"I SAID it's none of your BUSINESS! Now get LOST!" Hermione yelled pushing him out of the door violently. 

"See you later mudblood!" he yelled sauntering off. Hermione slammed the door closed. Suddenly a plan sprouted into her mind. She yanked the door open and yelled into the corridor. 

"Malfoy. Come here." 

"Now why would I want to do that?" Draco asked smuggly. 

"Would you like a way to get back at Harry and Ron? Especially Ron." Hermione asked. "I thought so." She shut the door firmly. "Ok I have a plan. But you might not want to do it." 

"I'll do anything to get back at them." Draco snarled. 

"I was counting on that..." She said mischievously. 

* * * * * 

"Do you really think Hermione will speak to me?" Ron asked. 

"Of course she will. She doesn't have many other friends, Ron." Harry announced. "Plus she loves you. You know that." 

"Yeah well that was before I totally blew her off. This is our last year at Hogwarts. I don't want to have to spend it fighting with Hermione." Ron stepped off the train. "Do you see her Harry? 

"No. Wait! Is that her?" Harry asked puzzled. "Who is she with?" 

"There is no mistaking that greasy blonde hair." 

"MALFOY!" 

"This means war!" Ron proclaimed.   


A/N : Thats the end of this chapter. And yes Draco is still himself. Hermione does not end up falling in love with him. This is a Hermione/Ron Romance.   



	3. The Sorting

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Harry Potter and Company... I sadly don't. We owe that all to the wonderful fantastic J.K Rowling! 

This is usually where I put notes to my reviewers... but since I haven't had any... *cry cry* I'll get on with the third part of the story. 

* * *

  


>Back to School   
Chap.3   
> Sorting 

Hermione spotted Ron and Harry walking close behind them in the hallway and burrowed even tighter into Draco's hold. "Do you think it's working?" Hermione asked. 

Draco glanced back at Ron's furious face. "Yeah. Very well." he stated with a satisfied grin on his lips. "Well this is where we part. I'll see you tomorrow. We have potions first." 

"Bye." Hermione murmured with a big grin. She sauntered over to the Gryfindor table and sat down next to Seamus. 

"Well 'alo Hermione. How was your summer?" 

"It was interesting. How was yours?" She asked politely her eyes straying to Ron. 

"Wonderful. I meet this awesome girl in America. She's a transfer student this year. Her name is Gwendolyn Kathrinea Fitssimmons. She's really smart. She has really long curly reddish brown hair. It goes down to her knees. Can you believe that? She's got flashy green eyes with bright blue rimmed director glasses. And her grandmother is Irish. She's perfect." Seamus let out with a sigh. 

There was a rap from the high table. "Welcome back students. As you are well aware, the sorting will be taking place now." Dumbledore announced warmly. 

"We will begin with our new transfer student from The School of Witchcraft in Wichita, Kansas. Gwendolyn. Will you come up here please and place the hat on your head?"" McGonagall asked. 

Gwendolyn walked up to the stool, sat down, and put the hat on. "Hmmm... Have a boyfriend in Gryfindor do you?" there were snickers from people around Seamus. "Ok. Lets put you in GRYFINDOR!!!" 

Various shouts of exuberance went through out the Gryfindor table. The biggest of all from Seamus of course. Gwendolyn flounced over into his arms then sat next to him. "Hello everyone. I'm Gwen." 

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lee Jordan." 

"Ah. The announcer." 

"I'm Hermione Granger." 

"Oh I'm so happy to meet you!" She exclaimed giving the shocked Hermione a big hug. "You are the smart one. Seamus told me so much about you. I feel like we are practically sisters." Hermione glanced over her shoulder at Seamus questionably who just rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

"He told me a lot about you too." Hermione said with a smile. 

"But where are Harry and Ron? Seamus said you three are always together." Gwen asked. 

"We kinda had a fight. If you ask me later I'll tell you about it." she said with a vacant look on her face. 

"Um. Kay. Well... lets eat!" She announced as the food suddenly appeared on the table. "So Hermione. What's your family like? Are they all smart like you?" 

"I don't have any siblings. Just my parents who are muggles. My mom and dad are dentists. How about you?" 

"I have 1 sister and 3 brothers. The oldest is Reed. He is 19 . Then there is Jack, short for Jackson. He is 18. Then there is me. I'm 17. My little brother is Alex. He is 12. And my sister Janile is 4." She paused to eat some food. "My father Patrick was born and raised in Ireland. And my mother Gayle was born in Witchita, Kansas." 

"So how did they meet?" Hermione asked. 

"Well my dad went to Hogwarts and my mom transferred here during her 5th year and left at the end of her 6th year. They were both in Ravenclaw. She left her address and he wrote to her and sent it in the mail. My mom's parents were muggles and were a little weary of owls. They meet when he came to Witchita when he had graduated and they fell in love and here I am." 

"Hey are you by chance in any sports? Like Quiditch?" Lee Jordan asked. 

"I'm all right. I play with my brothers and dad sometimes at home. I'm usually a beater or a seeker. Why?" 

"There are two Beater positions open. Try outs are tomorrow at 4:00 on the field."Lee Jordan stated. 

"Ok. I'll be there. Hey Hermione. Earth to Hermione." Gwen waved her hand in front of her eyes. 

"Hmm?" Hermione looked away from Ron who was flirting with a blonde haired girl from Gryfindor. 

"You keep looking at that red haired guy. Oh! Is that Ron Weasly?" 

"Yeah." She said miserably. 

"He's kinda cute." Gwen exclaimed. 

"Gwen!" Seamus exclaimed. 

"But not as cute as my Seamus-bear." Gwendolyn stated. 

"Attention students. If you would all follow your prefects from your respected houses they will show you where your rooms are. Please stand up when I call your name. Miss Granger from Gryfindor. Mr. Emory from Ravenclaw. Miss Lakesly from Huffelpuff. And Mr. Malfoy from Slytherin. I will see you in the morning students." Dumbledore announced. 

Hermione glanced at Draco who was smirking at his fellow Slytherins. "Gryfindors, follow me." She walked out of the Great Hall and towards the Gryfindor house.   


A/N: Please review. It makes me very sad when I don't get any reviews. 


	4. Author Note

Hey you guys!  Thanks for all the reviews! I'll recognize you all in the next actual chapter!  Well my school gets out in three days.  May 21st. I have to study for a lot of final exams. 

Tomorrow I have geometry and I have to get a B+ or I fail the class which would really suck because this is already my second time through Geometry.  I HATE math it is very VILE!  It should curl up in a corner and die! Anyway… I also have my yearbook final, not like there is one or anything.  

On Tuesday I have my U.S History and  Study Hall final. Pwesh! Thank God for Study Hall!  Then I have color guard practice so I won't be able to study much for Wednesday's exams!

On Wednesday the wonderful choir celebration, Honors English final (that one is going to be really hard). Then my Spanish 3 final. That one should be around medium hardness!  

Anyway I shall try to get a chapter up on Thursday …. But my older sister Emily has her Graduation party this week sometime also. SO I have to clean the house!  It's very messy believe me. I have four sisters. Emily is 18. I'm 17,  Ashley is 14, Anastasia is 7, and Zoe is 3!  Believe me. VERY MESSY!  Anyway enough complaining.  I will let you get back to whatever it was you were doing previously!

lots-a-luvies,

Squish


	5. The Talk

Disclaimer: Well the other day I was at this graduation party for my friend Katrina. She has this trampoline and I was jumping on it when suddenly BANG! Down I go. As did my friend Charlie! My shoulder screaming in pain. OMG! It hurt like hades. Actually... it still does! Oh wait this is a disclaimer right? Well... if I was J.K Rowling (which I'm not) I probably wouldn't be at a senior open house in Earl Park, Indiana on a Sunday night very late and then leave with my two friends (one of which is a guy and was the one that pounded into me on the trampoline, the other a very annoying {justkidding Jo!} girl...) And go to the Fowler BP (gas station) because Katrina who is going to be a nun, was drinking and acting very weird–because JK Rowling is old enough to drink with them... anyway... I think I totally lost my point! 

AN: Thanks for the reviews you guys! 

Shaunna ~ Thanks, well... she's trying to get back at Ron. Believe me I will get the fic done... it just might take a while. My sister writes on here too! 

Harry Potter Fan~ Ya know what? I don't give a flying hog that it is moving slow. Perhaps I want it to move slow! Just kidding! Anywaz... enough with the spite for today... thanx I will try to get it moving faster but summer vacation is such a droll and I wanna be back in school! ::cries like a baby:: 

CurlsofGold~ Well my sister just informed me that you have reviewed her story... anways... Thanx I like Gwen too. She's the person that I would like to be! Thanx for wishing me luck but... didn't do so well on Geometry...I have to take it again next year... for the 3rd time in a row. It really sucks. But life could be worse so...Be happy! I don't think I could stop writing if I wanted to! 

* * *

>Back to School   
Chap.4   
> The Talk 

*knock knock* 

Hermione walked over to her door and opened it to Gwendolyn. "Hey Gwendolyn." she said nervously because she knew what Gwen was there for. 

Gwendolyn barged into the room cheerfully. "Hi Hermione. Are ya ready for that talk now? I'd really like to know about you and Ron." She pounced on Hermione's bed with a package of potato chips. "You're parents are muggles, right? Have you ever had potato chips? Um... they are really good." 

"They make your skin oily." 

"Party pooper!" 

"Ok. I'll eat some. So you want to hear about Ron?" Hermione asked hoping that she was wrong and just wanted to talk girl talk. 

"Of course. Ok, to make this easier on you I'll ask questions." Gwendolyn mumbled as shards of chips flew all over Hermione's sheets. "Why are you suddenly hanging out with Draco Malfoy?" 

Hermione's face registered shock. "How d–" 

"I love Seamus to death but he just doesn't shut up!" 

"To get back at Ron." 

"For..." she trailed off questionly. 

"Something that happened this summer at the lake!" 

"Ooo now we are getting somewhere. What happened at the lake?" 

"You wouldn't understand" 

"Try me. I live in America, I love movies. I've seen about everything." Gwen said with a smile. 

"Oh. I guess you are right. Well it all happened when Ron and I where swimming in the lake. Things got a little uh steamy I guess you could say. The next thing I knew Harry and Ginny were calling for us and my bathing suit was untied and and ... well I'm sure you get the picture." Gwen nodded in acquiescence. 

"But something had to happen other than that." 

"Yeah. I tried to talk to Ron that night. "I'm 17 I don't want to get pregnant, you know. He just blew me off. I don't know, this is kind of petty." 

"I do believe you are correct in that statement." Gwen said smiling. "Hey I could talk to Seamus and see if he could talk to Ron about it. You know give him a friendly nudge." 

"That would be great Gwen. I have only known you for a couple of hours and yet I feel like we have been friends forever." Hermione said as she gingerly popped some chips in her mouth. "Mmmm... Not bad." 

"Oh bloody hell. To borrow your term. Every time I eat potato chips I end up getting grease on my glasses. I really don't know how I manage it." Gwen muttered. 

Hermione erupted in laughter as Gwen's glasses got more smudged as she tried to clean them with the end of her robe. Hermione tried to voice a simple cleaning charm but couldn't get it out past the gales of giggles. 

"Hermione! HELP!" She wailed before she gave into the all consuming laughter that had taken over their bodies.   


End of Chappy 4   


* * *

A/N: >Well... that was SHORT! and pretty much pointless. I'm sorry Alicia I will be better!> >You had better make them longer next time Alicia Oh I will, I will Alicia> 

A/N2:Anywaz... enough with the multiple personalities. I shall try my hardest to make them longer next time. I just realized something. I haven't the faintest idea why I even write any more chapters. No one reads my fics. And if they do they don't review. So if I don't get 5 reviews by the time I get done writing the next chapter I won't post.... So REVIEW! Pwease!!! 

A/N3: It might be a while for the next chapter because my sister is in the middle of writing her fic – "Troubled Waters" which is awesome by the way. Her screen name is Qbsessed. Go read it now. – and frankly I would like to read the rest of hers than finish mine. That tells you what I think of my fic! Anyway... REVIEW!   



	6. Seamus and Ron

  
Disclaimer: Oh I just spent the whole day mowing the yard because I have the ficklest lawn mower ever. Do you think JK Rowling would put up with a temperamental lawn mower when she was rich and famous from the Harry Potter books. NO! Didn't think so. Sooooo... obviously I am not J.K Rowling and I do NOT own Harry Potter and company! 

A/N: Yeah I definitely wanted to post this chapter two days ago. Yeah it was ready except for in html format. My cursed mom and her emails. I stayed up all night last night ('til like 3:30 a.m and it is now 6:22 a.m) and she wouldn't get off so I went to sleep for a few hours and then got up while she was asleep! Soooo... If there are gramatical changes... sorry I was to tired to proof read this morning! 

A/N2: Well its three days after the two days that I wanted to post this. Well... ff.net would not let me post it so the 6th chapter is going to be up very soon! Like maybe tomorrow. Or not... 

Reviewers!   
You guys made up for the three missing reviews... I said five didn't I? Thanks, you guys are awesome! 

Genevieve: Thanks, I think its awesome too! Thank you, that is what I believe also. I'm just putting them up slow. Yes that is exactly how it is! How old are your siblings? Mine range in age! My sis never lets me on either! Here it is... probably the soonest I have ever updated... well wanted to update anyway... 

Kris10michelle: Thank you! I probably won't stop writing... I'll at least finish it! I always forget to check back on my fics also! They might... then again... might not!   


* * *

  
>Back to School   
**Chap.5**   
**> Seamus and Ron **

In another Gryfindor dorm room the first night was a lonely Ron Weasley who moped around so much that only Seamus was left in the room with him. 

"Ron! What is wrong with you? You are usually in the common room with Hermione and Harry!" 

"Humph!" Ron exclaimed and turned over on his bed. 

"What happened over the summer? You guys are usually so inseparable. And everyone knows you and Hermione like each other." 

"WHAT!" 

"Oh... um... nothing. So what happened?" 

"Nothing." Ron muttered. 

"Oh nothing is it? Well I personally think it is very strange that Hermione sat with Malfoy on the train and even stranger when they were walking together... What did you do to her?" 

"What makes you think it was me?" Ron asked. Seamus just stared at him. "Ok. Fine, I'll tell you.It doesn't matter much really. This summer Hermione, Harry, Ginny and I took a trip to the lake in the forest behind my house. Well it definitely ended up a couple date. So Hermione and I were messing around under the dock and Harry and Ginny interrupted us–" he paused at Seamus' sharply indrawn breath. "What?" 

"That had to suck. Is that why she is ignoring you?" 

"No..." 

A dawning light crossed over Seamus' face. "How far did you go?" 

"It doesn't matter. We didn't do IT! You can't get pregnant by touching!" Ron exclaimed. 

"Please don't tell me you told her that." Seamus groaned. 

"Not exactly... well... so!" 

"RON! That is probably the worst thing you could have done. I don't think you have a chance in hell to get back together with her now." 

"Ohhh" he groaned and swept his fingers through his hair in obvious anguish. 

"Welll... maybe it's not that bad–" 

"Really?" a faint ray of hope shone in Ron's eyes. 

"Maybe I can fix it. I'll talk to Gwen tomorrow and see if she can talk to Hermione. Who knows, she might want to put it all behind her. So on lighter notes. What do you think of Gwendolyn?" 

"She's nice. Her glasses are a little strange." 

"I like them. She wouldn't be Gwen without them." 

"So how did you guys meet?" Ron asked curiously." 

"Oh it was so romantic. I went on a vacation in America to Florida this summer and that's where I meet her. I was minding my own business, eating my ice cream, staring at a group of teenagers when suddenly a fight breaks out between Gwen and a guy I later learned was named Craig. 

_***flashback***___

_"Come on baby."___

_"No! Go away!" Gwen yelled as she turned and walked away. Suddenly she was in the air and looking at furious ice blue eyes.___

_"You have been asking for it all day. Dressing in that skimpy green two piece! Flirting all the time!"___

_Gwen seemed very shocked. "I said GO AWAY!" He pushed her down in the sand. She squirmed. "DON'T!" she screamed as he started to caress her breasts. Suddenly all she saw was the blue sky. She struggled to get up and saw Craig on the ground with ice cream in his eyes.___

_"Get lost. She obviously doesn't want your attentions." Seamus declared tucking his wand back into his shorts pocket. Craig ran down the beach scared for he hadn't felt any hands picking him up and it kind of scared him!___

_"Hi. I'm Gwendolyn. Thanks for saving me." She said as she smothered him in a giant hug. "So you are a wizard? I'm a witch. What school do you go to? I'm transferring to Hogswarts next year. It's going to be so much fun!"___

_**End Flashback**_

"Interesting." Ron said with a grin. "She sounds... nice. I hope she is never my partner, she'd talk my ear off!" 

Seamus roared with laughter. "That is so true!"   


END OF 5th Chapter! 

A/N: Good news! I have actually already started the 6th chapter! 

Oh and um ... Review! Pwese! 


	7. Seamus and Gwendolyn

Disclaimer: Well if you regularly post a fic on here then you know that ff.net was not letting anyone post anything a few days ago. If I was J.K. Rowling,(that entails owning Harry Potter) I would have enough money to fix ff.net's problems forever. And since ff.net is still having difficulties all the time... I'm obviously not her... which means I don't live in England or own Harry Potter!  
  
A/N: I am so sorry that I have not posted in a while. I was in Kentucky for 3 weeks and then when I got home I went camping. And when I was in Kentucky I started a new fic. It is an Artemis Fowl fic. I wouldn't have started another one but I was bored and didn't have this one with me. Well when I got back from camping which was a whole week, I posted the AF fic on here and I got 22 reviews for the first chapter. So I dropped this fic for a while and wrote the 2nd and 3rd chapter of the AF fic.  
  
Right now my AF fic is my priority because I get better and more reviews for it! So.. If I start to get a lot of reviews for this fic maybe it will rise to my top priority!  
  
Reviewers! Uh... I'll put you all on next time. I'm very tired.  
  
Back to School Seamus and Gwendolyn   
  
It was the second day of school at Hogwarts and everyone was busy except for the two love birds sitting under the tree giving in to occasional kisses while supposedly studying.  
  
"Sea-bear? I have a favor to ask of you." Gwendolyn said. "You know how Ron and Hermione are having a fight?"  
  
"Yeah. I know everything about it."  
  
"Ron?" Gwendolyn asked knowingly.  
  
"Yeah. He told me the whole story. He really feels bad about it. He does love her... but he is being very stubborn about it. I think he wants Hermione to do everything."  
  
"And Hermione wants him to apologize or she won't so much as look in his direction. She will just carry on with her plot with Draco."  
  
"There has to be someway that we can get them to talk."  
  
"Yeah. Ooooo. I have an idea." Gwendolyn leaned over to Seamus's ear and started whispering her plan.  
  
~~~**~~**~~~  
  
"Hey Draco!" Hermione yelled coming up behind him. Draco was busy talking to a couple of girls.  
  
"I'll talk to you later girls." He said winking at them. They drifted off giggling.  
  
"Hello Hermione."  
  
"What are we going to do today to get back at Ron?"  
  
"I don't know yet. But hurry up or we are going to be late for Potions and you know how Snape is." Draco announced picking up his stride and changing his course to the dungeons.  
  
~~~**~~**~~~  
  
"Everyone pick a partner from a different house and start making your potion." Professor Snape said from his place in front of the class. Grumbling was heard through out the classroom. "Do it!" He stayed in his place for a few minutes to make sure everyone got with someone of another house. What caused him a great shock was that the first couple together was Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy.  
  
"Ok. So the first ingredient is unicorn hair." Hermione said quietly. "Do you have a plan yet?"  
  
"I'm getting one." Draco replied. "Lean towards me. We are going to get really close." Draco said with his evil smirk. He stepped back so that half of his body was behind hers. He watched for Professor Snape to start grading papers.  
  
~~~**~~**~~~  
  
Ron reluctantly paired up with Karrie Liabed a Slytherin. He had noticed how quickly Hermione paired up with Draco and it irked him beyond comprehension. As he was adding the unicorn hair he glanced up and saw Draco caressing Hermione's side. He started muttering under his breath. Draco looked at Ron pointedly and smirked his really annoying "look what I have" smirk.  
  
"What are you mumbling about?" Karrie asked irritatedly.  
  
"Nothing. Two can play at this game." Ron said under his breath. He moved closer to Karrie. "So what do we add next?"  
  
~~~**~~**~~~ Hermione glanced back and saw Ron getting close to Karrie Liabed. "Ugh! Nothing works." She stated.  
  
"What? You didn't see his face earlier. Ooo he was mad." Draco announced.  
  
"Good!"  
  
~~~**~~**~~~  
  
A/N: Well this is the end of the chappy! It would have been longer but I am very tired and I need some sleep! 


	8. A Sweater? In the Summer?

Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling which I am not. Would I really be posting this fic a day after my 3rd movie came out? NO! Didn't think so! So I am obviously not her nor do I own anything Harry Potter-ish!  
  
A/N: I am very sorry! So sorry you guys. You have my permission to flog me later! I really did intend to update earlier!  
  
So yeah, I went to the opening of Harry Potter 3 last night as Molly Weasley. Much fun it was! There was a costume contest and the grand prize was a real Godric Gryfindor sword. Obviously not HIS real sword. My older sister won. She was Winky the house elf. I helped her with her costume so she should share... right?  
  
Back to School  
Chap.7 A Sweater? In the summer?   
  
Ron walked into the library and sat down at Harry's table. He saw Hermione sitting across the library with Malfoy. "Bloody hell! Does she have to be with him every minute?"  
  
"Um..." Harry looked at Ron worriedly.  
  
"I miss her." Ron looked up from his arms where he had buried his head in the thick folds of his sweater.  
  
"Talk to her."  
  
"I can't. She's with Malfoy now."  
  
Harry made a sound of disgust deep in his throat. "Harry. Ron!" Seamus greeted.  
  
"Unnnn!" Ron's head slumped back down on his arms.  
  
"Hey Ron! Aren't ya gonna talk to Hermione?" Gwen asked with much spirit in her voice.  
  
"Why bother?" He mumbled from his arms. "She won't talk to me. Plus she's with Malfoy."  
  
"Um... Newsflash Ron! He just walked away. Hermione is by herself." Gwen said. His head shot up so fast he was liable to have whiplash. "Careful buddy! She's not gonna disappear on ya! Ya know... she really doesn't want to fight with you."  
  
"How do you know?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm a girl. I know these things." Gwen said and flipped her hair.  
  
Ron looked at Harry. "Should I?"  
  
"Yes. I would really like to spend time with you guys together this year." Harry answered.  
  
"Allright. Here I go." Ron stood up from his chair and started across the room.  
  
The END...for now  
  
A/N: Duh duh duh! Ooooo I love cliffies. Last chapters will be up soon since I know where I am going with this story now!  
  
Oooooo! So are you wondering about the title? Yes it is summer but I could'nt very well have him hide his face in his ...thick arm hair. Yeah my sister and I got a kick out of that one! 


End file.
